Aku Bukan MAHO!
by Kusanagi de Tsurugi
Summary: Karena sebuah kejadian konyol, Ichigo jadi dikira maho alias manusia homo oleh satu sekolahnya. Sejak saat itu Ichigo sering dikejutkan sisi gelap sekolahnya.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya Tite Kubo *teriak penuh putus asa*

**Aku Bukan MAHO!**

Chapter 1

"Yosh... latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini saja." teriak pelatih klub kendo sekolah menengah atas berasrama khusus laki-laki Karakura, Zaraki Kenpachi. Kemudian seluruh anggota klub menghentikan kegiatannya dan memberi salam kepada sang pelatih yang beranjak pergi meninggalkan doujo kendo.

Setelah sang pelatih menghilang dari pandangan mereka, semua anggota klub mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan doujo kecuali seorang siswa berambut orange. Ia duduk bersandar pada dinding kayu doujo sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah, 'Sial... apa Kenpachi berniat membunuhku?' umpat sang remaja berambut orange dalam hati kepada pelatih kendonya yang memaksanya bertanding kendo. Sang pelatih berdarah dingin berkali-kali menyerangnya dengan brutal. Sang remaja berambut orange yakin tulangnya akan retak jika terkena serangan luar biasa sang pelatih.

Kemudian remaja berambut orange itu mengangkat wajahnya ketika seseorang berdiri di hadapannya, "Hei... strawberry." sapa orang itu sambil menyeringai kepadanya. Orang itu memiliki warna rambut dan mata yang yang sangat mencolok, biru menyala.

"Grimmjow-senpai." Kata Ichigo sambil mengangkat alisnya kepada kakak kelas satu tingkat diatasnya sekaligus seniornya di klub kendo, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Ia adalah siswa yang ditakuti oleh hampir semua siswa tahun pertama dan bahkan kakak kelasnya.

"Aku sudah dengar gosip tentang dirimu." Kata Grimmjow. Ia menyeringai bertambah lebar kepada adik kelasnya.

"Uh'uh... gosip apa?" tanya Ichigo gugup. Sebenarnya ia tidak takut dengan Grimmjow, hanya saja ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisi kakak kelasnya yang bertubuh lebih besar, yang berdiri sangat dekat di hadapannya.

Kemudian tiba-tiba Grimmjow berlutut dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi kepala Ichigo, "Kau tidak perlu malu-malu seperti itu Ichigo."

"Uh'uh... aku tidak mengerti." Kata Ichigo sambil mencoba mencari celah untuk menghindar dari Grimmjow. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kakak kelasnya bicarakan.

"Kau tidak perlu pura-pura tidak tahu kepadaku," kata Grimmjow sambil menangkap dagu remaja berambut orange dihadapannya dengan jarinya, "Jujur saja, aku suka dengan wajah manismu, Ichigo."

"Eh?" teriak Ichigo terkejut. Tiba-tiba saja dalam benaknya terbesit apa yang sebenarnya sedang kakaknya coba katakan kepadanya, "Tu- tunggu Grimmjow-senpai... aku tidak..."

"Kurosaki Ichigo, kau maho!" kata Grimmjow sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah adik kelasnya.

Setelah itu sebuah teriakan horror menggema di SMA khusus laki-laki Karakura.

~H~

"Hoi... Abarai, apa kau melihat Ichigo?" tanya Grimmjow dengan nada marah ketika ia bertemu dengan Abarai Renji yang sedang berdiri di depan gudang peralatan klub kendo. Wajah Grimmjow terlihat sangat marah hingga membuat sang remaja berambut merah merinding ketakutan.

"Uh'uh... aku tidak melihatnya!" jawab Renji gugup. Ia menyadari ada bekas tamparan di pipi kiri kakak kelasnya yang sangat ditakuti dan terkenal sangat sadis.

"Cih... kemana perginya strawberry orange itu." desis Grimmjow marah sambil mengerutkan dahinya dalam. Setelah itu dengan langkah lebar, ia pergi meninggalkan Renji sambil terus mengeluarkan aura mengerikan yang membuat orang yang berada dalam radius lima meter merinding ketakutan.

Setelah kakak kelasnya menghilang dari pandangannya, sang remaja berambut merah itu membuka pintu gudang di belakangnya, "Pst... Ichigo, ia sudah pergi." bisik Renji pelan. Tak lama sang remaja berambut orange yang di maksud keluar dari dalam gudang sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau menamparnya ya?" tanya Renji dengan wajah horror kepada sahabat sekaligus teman satu kamarnya di asrama yang sedang membersihkan debu yang menempel pada seragam kendonya, "Jika kau bertemu dengannya lagi, ia pasti akan membunuhmu."

"Kau pikir ini salah siapa,hah?" desis Ichigo sambil mengirim detah glare kepada sahabatnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya tragedi seperti itu terjadi kepada dirinya. Sebelumnya, ada beberapa siswa yang datang kepadanya dan mengajaknya pacaran. Lalu Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya dalam mengingat hari di mana penyebab semua tragedi ini terjadi.

Kurosaki Ichigo, siswa tahun pertama akademi khusus laki-laki Karakura, melalui hari-harinya di sekolah dan di asrama dengan tenang layaknya siswa normal lainnya. Ia tidak pernah menduga sebuah kejadian konyol dapat merubah kehidupan sekolahnya yang tenang dan damai.

Flash back...

Ichigo sedang membalas sms dari tunangannya, Kuchiki Rukia, ketika wali kelas sekaligus guru bahasa inggrisnya masuk ke dalam kelas dengan seorang siswa berambut putih mengikuti di belakangnya. Siswa baru itu memiliki rambut seputih salju yang berdiri melawan gravitasi dan mata emerald yang sangat indah. Ia juga bertubuh mungil sehingga terlihat seperti siswa sekolah dasar, "Baik... hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru." Kata wali kelasnya, Ichimaru Gin.

Kemudian sang guru berambut perak memberikan spidol dan menyuruh sang siswa baru menulis namanya di papan tulis, "Hai... namaku Hitsugaya Toushiro. Salam kenal!" sapa sang bocah berambut salju itu dengan suara datar.

Mendengar nama sang siswa baru itu, Ichigo yang sebelumnya sebelumnya tidak memperhatikan kelasnya, mengangkat matanya dari layar handphonenya dan bertatapan dengan mata emerald sang siswa baru. Ichigo merasa pernah bertemu dengan sang bocah berambut salju itu sebelumnya. Tetapi sayangnya ia tidak mengingat di mana ia bertemu dengan sang bocah bermata emerald itu.

"Baiklah... Toushiro, kau boleh duduk bangku kosong di depan Kurosaki-kun." Kata Gin.

Lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa, sang siswa baru berambut salju itu berjalan menuju bangku kosong di hadapan Ichigo dan duduk disana seakan-akan ia sudah mengenal sang remaja berambut orange.

Jam makan siang... Ichigo duduk di kantin sekolahnya bersama sahabatnya, Renji. Mata coklatnya terus memperhatikan seorang siswa berambut salju yang sedang memakan bentonya di bangku yang berjarak beberapa meja darinya.

"Hei... Ichigo, kau sedang lihat apa?" tanya Renji kepada sahabatnya. Tangan jahilnya mencomot tempura di piring Ichigo.

"Aaa... tempura milikku." Teriak Ichigo kesal melihat tempura miliknya menghilang ke dalam mulut sahabatnya.

"Jangan salahkan diriku! Tempura itu yang memanggil-manggilku untuk memakannya karena pemiliknya terlalu sibuk memperhatikan sesuatu." Kata Renji dengan mulut penuh. Kemudian dengan tanpa rasa bersalah, ia melempar ekor udang yang tidak disukainya ke belakang, "Apa sih yang sedang kau lihat?" tanya Renji penasaran.

"Dia..." kata Ichigo sambil menunjuk Toushiro dengan sumpitnya.

"Eh... aku belum pernah melihat anak itu. Siapa dia?" tanya Renji.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro, siswa baru di kelasku. Menurut rumor yang beredar, seharusnya sekarang ini ia masih duduk bangku kelas satu SMP. Tapi karena ia sangat jenius, ia loncat beberapa kelas." jelas Ichigo kepada sahabatnya yang mendengarkannya dengan wajah tertarik. Walaupun satu angkatan, Renji dan Ichigo berbeda kelas.

"Woah... bocah yang hebat." decak Renji kagum, "Lalu, kenapa kau terus memperhatikannya?" tanya Renji penasaran kenapa sahabatnya terus memperhatikan bocah berambut salju itu.

"Uh'uh... aku rasa aku pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya, tetapi aku tidak ingat dimana aku bertemu dengannya." Kata Ichigo sambil menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangan kirinya. Walaupun ia sudah berusaha keras untuk mengingatnya, tetapi Ichigo benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat di mana ia bertemu dengan bocah berambut putih itu.

"Ah, aku tahu..." kata Renji tiba-tiba, membuat lamunan Ichigo terpecah. Lalu sang remaja berambut orange mengangkat sebelah alisnya kepada sahabatnya, "Dia mungkin cinta pertamamu yang hilang." canda Renji sambil menirukan gaya seorang aktor sebuah film sinetron ketika kekasihnya pergi.

"Eh?" kata Ichigo dengan ekspresi wajah 'apa kau gila?'

"Ichigo, aku tak menyangka kau MAHO!" teriak Renji sambil tertawa, tak memperdulikan sahabatnya ternganga bagaikan ikan emas mendengar pernyataan konyolnya.

End flash back...

'Kau Maho' dua kata ajaib yang merubah kehidupan sekolah Ichigo yang damai menjadi bagaikan di neraka. Setelah hari itu, Ichigo mengetahui bahwa sekolahnya mempunyai sisi yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Ichigo sebelumnya sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa segelintir siswa sekolah menengah atas berasrama Karakura adalah maho alias manusia homo yang menyukai sesama jenis. Sejak kejadian di kantin itu, beberapa kakak kelas dan siswa satu angkatan mendekatinya dan mengajaknya berpacaran, yang tentu saja langsung Ichigo tolak mentah-mentah karena ia bukan seorang maho.

Ichigo sangat syok ketika mengetahui, Ulquiorra Schiffer, senior tahun ketiga dan juga ketua klub kendo yang sangat dihormatinya ternyata seorang maho dan sedang berpacaran dengan seorang guru seni bernama Coyote Starrk. Dan hari ini, Ichigo kembali syok mengetahui senior yang dipaling ditakuti di sekolahnya, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, adalah seorang maho dan menyukai dirinya.

~H~

"Kurosaki..." panggil seseorang ketika sang remaja orange sedang berjalan di koridor menuju asramanya bersama Renji. Sang strawberry orange bersyukur asrama siswa tahun pertama dan tahun kedua berada di sisi gedung yang berbeda sehingga ia tidak perlu takut bertemu dengan Grimmjow di tengah jalan.

Kemudian Ichigo membalikkan tubuhnya dan mata coklatnya terbelalak melihat seorang pria berambut hitam yang mengenakan jas hitam dengan sangat rapih berdiri di hadapannya. Mata abu-abu orang itu menatapnya dengan sangat tajam.

Orang itu, Kuchiki Byakuya adalah guru sastranya yang terkenal sangat dingin dan kaku, sekaligus ayah tunangannya, Kuchiki Rukia. Ichigo menelan ludahnya. Nampaknya kesialannya hari ini belum berakhir.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, ikut bersamaku! Ada yang hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Kata Byakuya dengan nada dingin. Lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang remaja berambut orange, Byakuya membalikan tubuhnya dan mencari tempat untuk berbicara. Ichigo memiliki firasat bahwa calon ayah mertuanya akan membicarakan gosip tentang dirinya.

"Ichigo, aku duluan ya..." kata Renji sambil menepuk pundak sahabatnya. Ichigo bersumpah ia melihat sahabatnya menyengir dengan kesialan yang menimpanya ketika ia pergi. Setelah itu, dengan langkah lunglai Ichigo mengikuti calon ayah mertuanya.

~H~

Hai mina! XD

Yosh! Ini chapter pertama Aku Bukan MAHO!

Ini short multychappy kusa yang ke... sekian... *kusa lupa udah bikin berapa multychappy*

Yupz... kusa mau jelasin dulu tingkatan kelas chara yang udah masuk di chappy ini...XD

Kurosaki Ichigo (10-A)

Hitsugaya Toushiro (10-A)

Abarai Renji (10-D)

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (11-E)

Ulquiorra Schiffer (12-A)

Ichimaru Gin (wali kelas 10-A dan guru bahasa Inggris)

Coyote Starrk (guru Seni)

Kuchiki Byakuya (guru Sastra dan calon ayah mertua Ichigo)

Kuchiki Rukia (putri Byakuya dan tunangan Ichigo)

Zaraki Kenpachi (guru Olahraga dan pelatih klub kendo)

Yupz... masih akan ada character lainnya yang kan muncul dalam fic ini. Penjelasannya akan kusa kasih kalau chara itu udah muncul... =P

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya Tite Kubo *teriak penuh putus asa*

**Aku Bukan MAHO!**

"Kurosaki Ichigo, ikut bersamaku! Ada yang hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Kata Byakuya dengan nada dingin. Lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang remaja berambut orange, Byakuya membalikan tubuhnya dan mencari tempat untuk berbicara.

Chapter 2

Ichigo dengan gugup mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Ia merasa tidak nyaman dipelototi oleh calon mertuanya di hadapannya. Sekarang ini mereka berdua sedang duduk berhadapan disebuah ruang guru yang kososng. Ichigo memiliki firasat bahwa calon ayah mertuanya akan mengintrogasinya tentang gosip Kurosaki Ichigo adalah seorang maho.

Ichigo menelan ludahnya, 'Kau tamat Ichigo!' kata Ichigo dalam hati, 'Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan dan meyakinkan Kuchiki-sensei bahwa aku bukan maho?' tanya Ichigo dalam hati. Ia tidak mau pertunangannya dengan Rukia dibatalkan hanya karena gosip konyol itu.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, aku sudah mendengar gosip tentang dirimu." Kata Byakuya.

Deg... 'Ini dia...' kata Ichigo dalam hati. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang menantikan kalimat selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari mulut calon mertuanya. Keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya. Tetapi setelah beberapa detik yang menegangkan, kata-kata tajam dan dingin yang Ichigo takutkan tidak keluar dari mulut sang duda beranak satu yang sangat tampan itu. Bingung, Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat reaksi dan ekspersi Byakuya saat itu. Tetapi kemudian ia tersentak kaget saat melihat wajah sang calon mertua sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Ichigo..." bisik Byakuya. Matanya menatap Ichigo dengan sangat lembut yang membuat sang remaja berambut orange merinding dibuatnya. Lalu jari-jarinya yang panjang dan langsing menangkap dagu Ichigo. Spontan, Ichigo bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melompat menjauhi Byakuya.

Wajah Ichigo berubah pucat dan jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang seakan-akan akan melompat dari tempatnya. Andai ia memiliki penyakit jantung, sekarang ini pasti ia sudah tewas seketika, 'OMG... masa sih, Kuchiki-sensei...' kata Ichigo dalam hati tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya.

'Arhg... ini pasti mimpi... pasti mimpi! Jika tidak, mana mungkin Kuchiki-sensei melakukan hal seperti itu.' pikir Ichigo sambil mencubit pipinya, berharap ia terbangun ia masih berada di dalam kelasnya. Tetapi sayangnya rasa nyeri di pipinya mengatakan ia tidak sedang bermimpi.

"Kenapa kau menghindar seperti itu." kata Byakuya dengan nada dan wajah terluka. Kemudian ia berjalan perlahan mendekati sang remaja berambut orange yang melangkah mundur dengan wajah ketakutan.

Ichigo berjalan mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh tembok. Ia terpojok seperti anak kucing. Dengan horror Ichigo menatap Byakuya yang semakin mendekatinya. Tiap langkah sang guru sastra membuat Ichigo semakin ketakutan, "Arg... aku hanya menyukai perempuan. Aku hanya mencintai Rukia. Jangan mendekat lagi!" teriak Ichigo histeris ketakutan sambil melindungi dirinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hm... ternyata benar gosip itu tidak benar ya." kata Byakuya dengan suara darat.

"Eh?" kata Ichigo bingung sambil melihat sang guru sastra berambut hitam itu dari sela jarinya yang melindungi wajahnya. Wajah Byakuya kembali kalem seperti biasanya.

Kemudian Byakuya kembali duduk di tempatnya sebelumnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Mata abu-abunya menatap Ichigo yang masih syok dan ketakutan di pojok ruangan dengan tajam, "Aku hanya ingin memastikan apa kau maho atau bukan. Ini masalah masa depan putriku, aku harus memastikannya sendiri." jelas Byakuya.

Ichigo menghela nafasnya lega. Ia benar-benar sangat terkejut. Ia sama sekali tidak mengira Kuchiki-sensei yang dingin dan kaku akan melakukan hal itu hanya demi memastikan bahwa dirinya bukan maho.

"Jangan bilang kau benar-benar mengira aku maho!" tanya Byakuya dingin kepada sang remaja berambut orange. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping. Tetapi sayangnya Ichigo masih bisa melihat wajahnya merona kerena malu, "Kalau sampai kejadian ini diketahui Rukia, aku tidak menjamin masa depanmu, Kurosaki Ichigo." ancam Byakuya. Setelah itu ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

~H~

"Kurosaki-kun." Panggil seseorang ketika ia sedang berjalan di koridor menuju asramanya sambil merencanakan memberi pelajaran kepada sahabat berambut merahnya karena sudah membuatnya dikira maho akibat ulahnya. Kemudian sang remaja berambut orange membalikan badannya dan berhadapan dengan wali kelasnya, Ichimaru Gin, dan guru matematikanya, Aizen Shosuke.

"Ichimaru-sensei... Aizen-sensei." sapa Ichigo.

"Kau mau kembali ke asrama kan?" tanya Gin sambil tersenyum ramah kepada sang remaja berambut orange. Ichigo menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin minta tolong kepadamu," Kata Gin, "tolong berikan ini kepada Shiro-chan!" Kemudian sang guru berambut perak itu memberikan sebuah bungkusan kepada ichigo.

Ichigo mengakat sebelah alisnya bingung, "Shiro-chan?" tanya Ichigo. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apakah ada anak asrama yang memiliki nama Shiro.

"Ah... maksudku Hitsugaya Toushiro." jelas Gin.

"Baiklah Ichimaru-sensei." Jawab Ichigo. Di dalam hati ia tertawa terbahak-bahak, 'Ha ha ha... Shiro-chan? Nama yang imut! Sangat cocok untuk bocah keparat itu.'

"Tolong sampaikan maafku padanya. Maaf aku tidak bisa menyerahkannya langsung kepadanya karena aku harus menghadiri rapat guru sekarang." Jelas Gin.

"Gin..." panggil Aizen sambil menunjukan jam tangannya. Sang guru berambut perak mengangukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Tolong ya Kurosaki-kun." Kata Gin. Lalu setelah itu ia meninggalkan sang remaja berambut orange untuk mengahadiri rapat yang akan berlangsung dalam beberapa menit lagi itu.

Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat Aizen meletakkan tangannya di pundak wali kelasnya. Ia tahu Aizen-sensei dan Ichimaru-sensei adalah teman akrab sejak mereka di bangku SMA. Tetapi ia merasa hubungan mereka berdua terlalu dekat. Ichigo merinding membayangkan kedua guru itu adalah sepasang kekasih. Hal itu ada kemungkinan sejak banyak maho di sekolahnya.

Ichigo menatap bungkusan di tangannya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Gin menitipkan sesuatu kepada Ichigo untuk Toushiro karena kamar mereka berhadapan. Dalam hati, Ichigo bertanya-tanya kenapa Gin sering sekali memberikan sesuatu kepada Toushiro, dan bahkan bersedia mendatangi asrama siswa hanya demi mengantarkannya, 'Apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka berdua?' tanya Ichigo dalam hati.

~H~

"Hoi... Toushiro." panggil Ichigo kepada sang bocah berambut putih yang sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu di meja belajarnya. Sang bocah berambut putih yang dimaksud tersentak kaget dengan perbuatan tiba-tiba Ichigo. Dengan spontan ia meremas surat yang sedang ia tulis.

"Ku... Kurosaki!" kata Toushiro wajah terkejut. Kemudian ia mengerutkan dahinya kesal, "Kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu dulu dan masuk seenaknya ke kamar orang lain, Kurosaki?"

"Chad tidak keberatan aku masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu." Jawab Ichigo tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Tapi aku keberatan." Kata Toushiro tambah kesal sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya dan mengirim detah glare kepada remaja berambut orange di hadapannya.

"Hai... hai..." kata Ichigo tidak memperdulikan death glare yang mengarah kepadanya, "Ini titipan dari Ichimaru-sensei untukmu Shi-ro-chan!" kata Ichigo sambil menyengir lebar melihat wajah sang bocah berambut salju merona sangat merah karena malu. Lalu dengan kesal Toushiro mengambil bungkusan yang Ichigo sodorkan kepadanya.

"Kau sedang ngapain sih?" tanya Ichigo pensaran melihat banyak bola kertas di atas meja sang bocah berambut salju itu.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Toushiro dingin sambil membuka bungkusan dari Gin. Bungkusan itu berisi kotak makan. Diatasnya terdapat catatan kecil bertuliskan 'Maaf! Hari ini kau makan malam duluan saja ya'.

"Cis..." desis Toushiro. Kemudian ia meremas catatan kecil itu dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah. Ichigo melihat mata emerald sang bocah menjadi terlihat sedih.

"Woah... kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan Kurotsuchi-sensei, Shiro-chan!" kata Ichigo sambil membuka buku tugas Kimia milik sang bocah bermata emerald. Guru Kimia mereka, Kurotsuchi Mayuri sering sekali memberi mereka banyak tugas dan amat sangat sulit.

"Jangan panggil aku Shiro-chan!" kata Toushiro marah. Kemudian ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, duduk dia diatas kasurnya dan melipat kakinya ke dadanya. Ia terlihat sangat kecewa dan marah.

Ichigo mengakat alisnya. Mereka berdua sudah sering bercanda dan berkelahi. Memanggilnya 'Shiro-chan' tak akan membuatnya semarah itu. Pasti ada hal lain yang membuat sang bocah berambut salju sangat marah seperti itu.

Ichigo lalu mendekati Toushiro dan berlutut di hadapannya, "Apa yang yang membuatmu sangat marah seperti itu?" tanya Ichigo, "Apa kau mau menceritakannya kepadaku?" tanya Ichigo. Toushiro seumuran dengan adik kembarnya. Ia sudah menganggap sang bocah bermata emerald seperti adiknya sendiri.

Toushiro membenamkan wajahnya di antara lututnya dan terdiam.

Untuk beberapa saat Ichigo menunggu Toushiro itu untuk membuka mulutnya, tetapi sang bocah berambut salju nampaknya tidak mau menceritakan sesuatu kepadanya. Lalu Ichigo menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah, kalau kau tidak ada yang ingin kau ceritakan. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku." Kata Ichigo sambil bangit dari posisisnya. Ketika ia akan pergi, Ichigo merasakan tangan kecil Toushiro menarik bajunya.

Toushiro membuka mulutnya, "Ichimaru Gin..." untuk beberapa saat Toushiro terdiam seperti sedang berpikir dan Ichigo menunggunya dengan sabar, "adalah ayahku..." kata Toushiro.

Ichigo ternganga mendengar pernyataan Toushiro. Ia tidak menyangka Toushiro dan Gin adalah ayah dan anak karena mereka memiliki nama keluarga yang berbeda. Tidak... yang lebih penting, Ichigo teringat kejadian saat ia menuju ke asrama. Gin dan Aizen terlihat mesra seperti sepasang kekasih. Berarti Ichimaru Gin adalah maho. Tapi... bagaimana mungkin Gin bisa memiliki anak.

'Argh... membingungkan!' teriak Ichigo frustasi dalam hati.

~H~

Moshi... moshi mina-san... (~^.^)~

Chapter ke dua Aku Bukan MAHO!

Di chapter pertama kusa dapet banyak repiw... XD

Kusa seneng banget dengan sambutan baik reader mengenai fic ini di chapter pertama

Yosh... apa lagi ya? XD

Owh iya... Back to Academy: Again? udah kusa publish.*plak* (Reader: udah tau!)

Yang tertarik silahkan baca dan jangan lupa repiw... *kitten eyes*

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya Tite Kubo *teriak penuh putus asa*

**Aku Bukan MAHO!**

"Ichimaru Gin..." untuk beberapa saat Toushiro terdiam seperti sedang berpikir dan Ichigo menunggunya dengan sabar, "adalah ayahku..." kata Toushiro.

Ichigo ternganga mendengar pernyataan Toushiro. Ia tidak menyangka Toushiro dan Gin adalah ayah dan anak karena mereka memiliki nama keluarga yang berbeda. Tidak... yang lebih penting, Ichigo teringat kejadian saat ia menuju ke asrama. Gin dan Aizen terlihat mesra seperti sepasang kekasih. Berarti Ichimaru Gin adalah maho. Tapi... bagaimana mungkin Gin bisa memiliki anak.

'Argh... membingungkan!' teriak Ichigo frustasi dalam hati.

Chapter 3

"Ichimaru-sensei, aku menghantar absen kelas kelas yang anda minta." Kata Ichigo sambil membuka pintu kantor guru. Kemudian mata sang remaja berambut orange terbelalak melihat Aizen berdiri di hadapan wali kelasnya yang sedang duduk di bangkunya. Tangan kanan sang guru berambut coklat itu bersandar pada meja kerja Gin sehingga posisinya berada di atas sang pria berambut perak. Aizen tidak mengenakan kacamatanya. Dan membuat Ichigo sangat terkejut adalah jarak wajah kedua guru itu sangat dekat.

'Urgh... aku datang disaat yang tidak tepat.' Kata Ichigo dalam hati. Wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat membayangkan kejadian beberapa detik sebelum ia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Melihat muridnya, Gin bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekati sang remaja berambut orange yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah pucat, "Terima kasih Kurosaki-kun." Kata Gin sambil mengambil buku absen Ichigo.

"Uh'uh... sama-sama." jawab Ichigo. Ia mencoba mengusir pikiran Aizen telah mencium wali kelasnya di ruang guru dari dalam kepalanya.

Melihat wajah muridnya pucat, Gin menjadi khawatir, "Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Kurosaki-kun? Wajahmu terlihat pucat."

"A-aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Ichigo sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya panik. Ia telah menjadi saksi kisah cinta dua guru maho di sekolahnya, "Uh'uh... kembali ke kelas dulu, Ichimaru-sensei." Setelah itu dengan langkah kaku, Ichigo meninggalkan sepasang kekasih maho itu.

~H~

'Woah... aku jadi bertambah yakin Ichimaru-sensei dan Aizen-sensei adalah pasangan maho.' kata Ichigo dalam hati. Bertambah lagi satu kenyataan mengejutkan yang menyangkut rahasia gelap sekolahnya.

'Tapi kalau Ichimaru-sensei adalah maho, bagaimana mungkin terlahir Toushiro?' tanya Ichigo dalam hati. Ia menopang dagunya di telapak tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya memainkan pensil mekaniknya di antara jari-jarinya.

Sekarang ini Ichigo sedang berada dalam kelas matematika yang diajar oleh Aizen. Walaupun matanya menatap papan tulis di depan kelas, tetapi dalam kepalanya ia memikirkan bagaimana dua orang pria bisa menghasilkan seorang anak. Kemudian sang remaja berambut orange menyegir lebar membayangkan Aizen menyelesaikan masalah itu dengan rumus matematika.

'Baik... aku penasaran apa mungkin Aizen-sensei tahu rumus matematika yang bisa menyelesaikan soal Aizen-sensei ditambah Ichimaru-sensei menghasilkan Toushiro?' tanyanya dalam hati sambil cengengesan. Sementara itu, tangannya mulai menggambar skema kecil Aizen-Toushiro-Ichimaru di pojok buku catatannya dengan pensil mekaniknya.

Ichigo menatap Toushiro yang duduk di depannya, 'Toushiro bilang, Ichimaru-sensei adalah ayahnya.' kata Ichigo dalam hati mengingat pernyataan sang bocah berambut salju, 'Kalau begitu, berarti Aizen-sensei adalah ibunya.' pikir Ichigo. Kemudian tubuhnya bergetar akibat menahan tawa membayangkan Aizen berperut besar karena mengandung Toushiro.

"Kurosaki-kun... apa ada sesuatu yang lucu?" tanya Aizen kepada Ichigo dari depan kelas. Lalu semua mata dalam kelas tertuju pada sang remaja berambut orange yang menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ichigo tidak menyadari kalau mengeluarkan suara.

"Uh'uh... tidak ada." Jawab Ichigo gugup. Dengan panik ia menutup buku catatannya – khawatir sang guru berambut coklat akan melihat coretan skemanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tadi kau tertawa, Kurosaki-kun?" tanya Aizen lagi sambil membenarkan kacamatanya yang melorot, "Pasti ada sesuatu yang kau anggap lucukan? Ceritakan pada teman-temanmu!" perintah Aizen sambil tersenyum ramah. Tetapi Ichigo tahu Aizen sengaja melakukannya untuk menghukumnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah ide terbesit dalam kepalanya, "Ah... sebenarnya aku tertawa karena teringat pertanyaan adikku yang sekarang ini duduk di bangku SMP 'apa mungkin negatif di tambah negatif bisa menghasilkan positif?'" tanya Ichigo. Negatif yang sebenarnya ia maksud adalah Aizen dan Gin, sedangkan positif yang ia maksud adalah Toushiro.

Mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo, seisi kelas meledak oleh tawa.

Aizen mengangkat alisnya kepada Ichigo, "Hm... kurasa tidak." Jawab Aizen. Setelah itu ia kembali menjelaskan statistik yang sedang diajarkannya dan sang remaja berambut orange kembali dengan imajinasi liarnya.

~H~

Bagaikan agen mata-mata FBI, Ichigo jalan mengendap-endap menyelusuri koridor menuju doujo kendo. Hari ini adalah jadwalnya untuk berlatih kendo, tetapi sang remaja berambut orange berniat bolos dari latihannya karena takut bertemu dengan Grimmjow setelah tragedi 'menampar kakak kelas yang paling ditakuti di seluruh penjuru sekolah SMA berasrama khusus putra Karakura' yang terjadi belum lama ini. Ichigo yakin kakak kelas berambut birunya akan membunuhnya begitu ia melihatnya.

Perlahan-lahan Ichigo membuka pintu doujo. Setelah yakin Grimmjow belum datang, dengan langkah mengendap-endap Ichigo menuju ruang ganti yang terletak di sisi lain doujo.

"Ulquiorra-senpai..." panggil Ichigo kepada senior sekaligus kapten klub kendonya. Sebagai seorang taichou, Ulquiorra selalu datang lebih awal dibandingkan dengan anggota klub yang lain.

Untuk kedua kalinya hari ini wajah Ichigo kembali pucat mendapati pasangan maho sedang bermesraan. Kaptennya, Ulquiorra, sedang berpacaran dengan guru seninya, Starkk. Sang guru seni tidur panguan Ulquiorra sementara tangan sang kapten mengelus rambut coklat kekasihnya dengan lembut. Tangan kanan Starkk menggapai pipi sang kapten berambut hitam itu dan kemudian membawanya mendekati wajahnya. Tetapi ketika wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa cm lagi, mereka terhenti karena mendengar seseorang masuk.

'Lagi-lagi aku datang di waktu yang tidak tepat.' Kata Ichigo dalam hati meratapi nasibnya hari ini.

"Uh'uh... maaf aku mengganggu. Silahkan lanjutkan lagi." kata Ichigo sambil menutup pintu. Tetapi sebelum pintu itu tertutup, Ulquiorra memanggilnya.

"Ada apa Ichigo?" tanya Ulquiorra. Tak biasa adik kelas berambut orangenya datang seawal ini. Bisanyanya sang remaja berambut orange selalu datang tepat waktu – tepat beberapa detik sebelum latihan dimulai.

"Sebenarnya... aku mau izin tidak ikut latihan hari ini." kata Ichigo sambil mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya. Ia mengalihkannya matanya dari tatapan Ulquiorra karena ia malu melihat kakak kelasnya yang sedang berpacaran dengan guru seninya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ulquiorra sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ummm... karena nyawaku sedang terancam oleh seseorang sekarang ini. Jadi untuk menghindari orang itu, untuk sementara waktu aku tidak datang berlatih." Jelas Ichigo.

"Owh... begitu." Kata Ulquiorra, "Aku bisa mengerti hal itu. Tapi, Kalau 'seseorang' yang kau maksud itu adalah Grimmjow, sebenarnya ia sudah ada di belakangmu." Kata Ulquiorra sambil menunjuk ke belakang Ichigo.

Ichigo merasa darahnya turun dari kepalanya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat dan keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya. Dengan ketakutan, Ichigo menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Jantung Ichigo hampir saja melompat keluar dari dadanya melihat Grimmjow berdiri di belakangnya sambil menyengiran kepada dirinya.

"Hai... strawberry!" Sapa Grimmjow. Ia menyengir bertambah lebar dan menakutkan melihat wajah ketakutan adik kelasnya.

Denga spontan Ichigo melompat menjauhi Grimmjow. Tetapi sayangnya sang kakak kelas berambut biru menangkap lengannya, "Mau pergi ke mana kau?" tanya Grimmjow. Di belakangnya terlihat bayangan dewa kematian menyengir kepada sang remaja berambut orange yang malang, "Aku sudah lama mencarimu!"

'Kami-sama... kenapa hidupku pendek sekali?' tanya Ichigo dalam hati menyesali hidupnya yang pendek ini dan nasibnya yang begitu mengenaskan. Ia berharap Ulquiorra dan Starkk akan menolongnya.

"Ichigo..." panggil Grimmjow dengan nada mengancam, "Jadilah pacarku!" kata Grimmjow sambil mengelurkan mawar berwarna pink dari belakang punggungnya.

"Eh?" tanya Ichigo bingung. Ia pikir Grimmjow akan menghabisi nyawanya tadi.

"Jadilah pacarku." Kata Grimmjow lagi sambil menyodorkan mawar pink ke wajah Ichigo.

"Tu-tunggu dulu..." kata Ichigo mencoba memproses apa-yang-sebenarnya-terjadi di dalam kepalanya. Setelah beberapa saat mencerna informasi yang ia dapat dalam kepalanya, barulah ia mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Grimmjow-senpai, aku bukan maho!" jawab Ichigo tegas.

"Cis..." desis Grimmjow kesal sambil meremas mawar pink di tangannya. Melihat hal itu, Ichigo merinding membayangkan mawar itu adalah dirinya.

"Sudah kuduga seharunya kau tidak medengar kata-kata Szayel. Padahal aku sudah susah payah mencuri mawar terkutuk itu dari taman sebelah sekolah." Kata Grimmjow kesal.

Sementara itu Ichigo mencoba tidak tertawa membayangkan para ibu yang biasa berkumpul di taman itu bergosip ria dan tertawa melihat Grimmjow mencuri mawar berwarna pink yang sangat kontras dengan kepribadiannya.

"Seharusnya aku mencuri mawar hitam saja." kata Grimmjow dengan nada antara kesal dan menyesal.

"Ano... senpai... sebenarnya bukan pink atau hitam masalahnya... tapi aku bukan maho jadi..." Ichigo mencoba menjelaskan kepada kakak kelasnya. Tetapi sayangnya Grimmjow tidak mau mendengarnya dan mencengkram kedua lengannya dengan erat.

"Ichigo... jadilah pacarku." Kata Grimmjow dengan wajah serius.

"Senpai, dengar! Aku bukan maho, dan aku sudah memiliki tunangan!" jelas Ichigo dengan kesal.

"Lalu?" tanya Grimmjow dengan wajah datar, "Walaupun kau bukan maho aku tetap menyukaimu."

Ichigo menjambak-jambak rambut orangenya kesal. Sementara itu Starkk tertawa melihat sikap antik murid-muridnya.

"Grimmjow..." panggil Ulquiorra kepada adik kelasnya. Ia memutuskan sudah waktunya ia menolong Ichigo. Lalu ketika perhatian sang remaja berambut biru beralih kepadanya, Ulquiorra menunjuk keluar jendela.

Bagaikan terkena ilmu sihir, Grimmjow melihat keluar jendela. Bukan hanya Grimmjow, bahkan sang remaja berambut orange ditolong Ulquiorra pun melihat keluar - penasaran dengan apa yang kakak kelasnya tunjuk.

"Pst... Ichigo!" bisik Ulquiorra kepada Ichigo sementara Grimmjow mencari-cari sesuatu yang Ulquiorra tunjuk.

Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya kepada kaptennya. Ketika Ulquiorra menunjuk arah ke pintu, barulah ia mengerti apa yang kakak kelasnya maksud. Lalu dengan langkah mengendap-endap Ichigo melarikan diri dari ruangan itu.

"Ulquiorra-senpai! Ada apa?" tanya Grimmjow frustasi tak berhasil menemukan apa yang kakak kelasnya coba tunjukan kepadanya. Setelah menyadari Ichigo menghilang dari ruangan itu, barulah ia menyadari bahwa ia sudah dikerjai oleh kakak kelasnya. Kemudian sambil menggrutu kesal, Grimmjow pergi mengejar Ichigo yang sudah pergi jauh.

"Ckckck... dia tertipu tipuan murahan seperti itu." kata Ulquiorra dengan wajah stoic sementara kekasihnya tertawa sambil memainkan rambut hitam Ulquiorra diantara jarinya.

~H~

Ichigo menyandarkan punggungnya di koridor sambil mengatur nafasnya, "Huf... Grimmjow tak akan mengejarku sejauh ini." kata Ichigo lega. Kemudian dengan langkah santai Ichigo menuju asramanya.

Ketika sang remaja berambut orange melewati ruang guru, Ichigo mendengar suara teriakan Toushiro, "Aku benci ayah!" setelah itu ia melihat sang bocah berambut putih keluar ruang guru, membanting pintu lalu berlari menuju asramanya.

"Shiro-chan!" panggil Gin sambil mengejar putranya. Tetapi sayangnya sang bocah berambut salju sudah pergi jauh. Gin memijat pangkal hidungnya dengan jarinya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok koridor. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah.

"Gin!" tak lama Aizen keluar dari dalam ruang guru lalu meletakkan tangannya di pundak sang pria berambut perak dengan simpati.

"Mungkin lebih baik aku memanggil Ran-chan untuk menghadiri acara kunjungan wali murid minggu depan." Kata Gin sambil menghela nafasnya.

'Ran-chan?' Ichigo mengangkat alisnya mendengar satu lagi nama asing yang terlibat dalam kasus itu, 'Apa hubungan wanita itu dengan Toushiro?' tanya Ichigo dalam hati, 'Tunggu... kurasa Ichimaru-sensei mengatakan sesuatu tentang kunjungan wali murid tadi?'

Mata Ichigo terbelalak, 'Ia bercandakan?' teriak Ichigo dalam hati. Wajahnya berubah pucat membayangkan ayahnya yang antik datang ke sekolahnya. Ia khawatir Isshin mendengar tentang gosip maho dirinya. Entah apa yang akan dikatakan olehnya ketika mendengar gosip itu. Apapun itu, Ichigo yakin bisa membuat kehidupan sekolahnya yang kacau menjadi lebih kacau.

~H~

Fu fu fu... chappy ini ga lebih panjang dari chappy sebelumnya...

Kusa udah usaha untuk membuat chappy ini sepanjang mungkin, tetapi kayanya akan lebih menarik kalau kusa potong disini... X3

Yosh... bales repiw time... XD

-Chocolatess-

Yosh... udah kusa apdet nih... (^_^)

-The Sirius of Black Daria-

Ha ha ha boleh juga ide... XD

Kusa juga udah kepikiran mau dibuat begitu, tapi nanti

Boleh kusa pake idenya?

-Fujikaze Akira-

wkwkwk

Kalau Ichigo maho, berati judulnya jadi bukan 'Aku Bukan MAHO!' dung... X3

M-preg? O.o'a

Wah.. kusa mah ga berani buat rated M... XD

Liat aja nanti Aizen dan Gin beneran maho atau ga di chappy selanjutnya... XP

-Megami Mayuki-

Ha ha ha

Kusa juga sebenarnya dapet ide itu dadakan

Yupz... kita lihat aja di chappy mendatang... =3

Anak siapa sebenernya Shiro-chan *digaplok - Toushi: Hitsugaya-taichou!*

-nibi-

Wokey... XDDD

-yoseeibi-

Ha ha ha

Iya bener kata yukishiro...XD

Ada juga loh berita kaya begitu

-zakiyyah-

Arigatou... he he he

Nantikan di chappy selanjutnya... XD

-shiro x hyou-

Arigatou... XD

Shiro udah nonton episode 316?

Kusa suka benget episode itu ceritanya HitsuxKarin banget... XD

Fujoshi ntu orang yang menyukai BL ato Shonen-ai ato Yaoi

Kalau maho ntu manusia homo ato gay ato orang yang suka sesama jenis... XD

-Hanabi Kaori-

Iya... kasian Ichigo... XD *plak–Ichi:gara-gara siapa coba? (death glare)*

Key... XD

-Ellechi-

Udah kusa usahain buat lebih panjang...

Tapi tetep aja pendek... (^_^)'a

Gomen *nunduk-nunduk*

--

Key... arigatou udah repiw... =3

-Ren-Mi3 NoVantA-

Okaeri di FBI Ren-san... (^_^)

Arigatou... he he he...

-Rukia Kurosaki-

Ha ha ha... XD

Yupz... udah kusa apdet deh...

Arigatou udah diapdet

-Kurosaki Mitsuki-

He he he... tunggu jawabannya di chappy mendatang... XD

Salam kenal juga kuma-chan (^_^)

Eh? Alurnya aneh ya?

Jadi, sebenernya Byakuya manggil Ichigo itu udah lama setelah Toushiro dateng

Bagian Toushiro dateng itu sebenernya flash back

Jadi waktu Grimmjow nembak Ichigo, kejadian itu terjadi udah lama setelah kejadian di kantin

-dark 130898-

Mau langsung kusa buat tamat?

Kalau kusa sih ga masalah =P

Ini baru dimulai kug, kan baru chappy 2

-Karyn Schiffer-

Ha ha ha... nona lebay...

Selamet berjuang buat Statistic minggu ini nona... XD

Betapa menderitanya masa-masa kusa harus presentasi statistic dan pisikopen di hari yang sama...TT^TT Nona sih masih enak

Writing bales dendam... Kerasa benget susahnya nulis 1.000 kata... TT^TT

Pada hal biasanya kusa sanggup nulis 10.000 kata dalam seminggu

Yosh... minggu ini sampe akhir april, Ganbaru!

-arissuci-

Arigatou... he he he... X3

Yosh... masa tunangan anak sendiri mau diembat

(walau sebenernya kusa sempet mikir kaya begitu juga sih.. XD)

Nanti ceritanya Rukia ma Byakuya jadi rebutan Ichigo

Wkwkwk

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya Tite Kubo *teriak penuh putus asa*

**Aku Bukan MAHO!**

"Mungkin lebih baik aku memanggil Ran-chan untuk menghadiri acara kunjungan wali murid minggu depan." Kata Gin sambil menghela nafasnya.

'Ran-chan? Apa hubungan wanita itu dengan Toushiro?' tanya Ichigo dalam hati, 'Tunggu... kurasa Ichimaru-sensei mengatakan sesuatu tentang kunjungan wali murid tadi?'

Mata Ichigo terbelalak, 'Ia bercandakan?'

Chapter 4

Kunjungan siswa adalah kegiatan wajib yang pasti diadakan sekolah menengah atas berasrama Karakura setiap tahunnya. Di hari itu, guru wali kelas akan bertemu enam mata dengan wali siswa dan sang siswa untuk membicarakan perkembangan akademik sang siswa di sekolah. Dan seminggu yang lalu Ichimaru Gin, wali kelas 1-A, memberi tahu kepada para siswanya bahwa kegiatan kunjungan wali siswa tahun ini akan diadakan minggu depan.

'Arghhh... aku tidak percaya hari ini akan datang!' teriak Kurosaki Ichigo frustasi dalam hati. Bagi sang siswa berambut orange, hari ini adalah hari kiamat baginya karena pasalnya hari ini adalah hari kunjungan siswa yang dimaksud wali kelasnya minggu lalu.

Dengan dengan cermat, mata coklat sang siswa berambut orange mencari orang-yang-ia-harap-tidak-datang di antara para wali murid yang berkumpul di depan pintu kelasnya. Setelah beberapa saat mencari, ia menghela nafasnya lega karena ia tidak menemukan sedikitpun tanda-tanda keberadaan orang-yang-ia-harap-tidak-datang di tempat itu.

Kemudian mata coklat Ichigo menangkap sesuatu yang membuatnya menyengir. Rambut seputih salju yang sangat ia kenal menyelip diantara para siswa yang berkumpul dan menunggu giliran konsultasi enam mata antara wali kelas, wali siswa, dan sang siswa di koridor. Dengan senyuman jahil tersungging di bibirnya, Ichigo mendekati sang pemilik rambut salju.

"Oi... Toushiro!" sapa sang remaja berambut orange kepada bocah pemilik rambut salju itu. kemudian senyuman jahilnya menghilang ketika ia melihat wajah sedih sang bocah berambut salju.

"Kurasa ia tidak akan datang..." gumam sang bocah berambut salju sambil menyandarkan punggung kecilnya pada dinding di belakangnya. Mata emeraldnya menatap ujung sepatunya.

"Siapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ibuku..." jawab Toushiro singkat. Terdengar rasa kecewa dalam suara sang bocah.

"Owh... sayang sekali..." kata Ichigo dengan nada simpati.

Dalam dalam bayangannya, sebuah senyuman kecil tersungging di bibirnya. Walaupun Toushiro tidak mau disebut anak kecil dan selalu bersikap sok dewasa, tetapi ternyata sang bocah berambut salju tetaplah anak kecil yang mengharapkan kehadiran ibunya di acara kunjungan siswa.

'Hm... Ibu Toushiro seperti apa ya?' tanya Ichigo dalam hati sambil membayangkan seorang wanita lembut berambut putih.

"..." Ichigo terdiam sejenak merasakan ada informasi aneh yang baru saja ditangkap oleh telinganya.

'Aku rasa... aku mendengar Toushiro menyebut kata ibuku...' kata Ichigo tidak yakin dalam hati, 'Ah... benar! Aku baru saja membayangkan seperti apa ibu Toushiro.' tambahnya sambil manggut-manggut.

"T-tunggu... apa barusan kau menyebut kata 'ibuku' ?" tanya Ichigo terkejut kepada sang bocah berambut salju –menyadari informasi aneh yang baru saja ditangkap oleh telingnya, "Kau punya ibu?"

Toushiro mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan tidak wajar remaja berambut orange di hadapannya, "Tentu saja... kau pikir aku terlahir dari batu seperti Sun Go kong?" tanya sang bocah berambut putih sambil memberikan tatapan sinis kepada Ichigo.

"Ta-tapikan Ichimaru-sensei maho!" kata Ichigo. Untungnya ia mengatakannya dengan suara pelan yang hanya dapat didengar oleh sang bocah berambut salju. Jika tidak, sekarang ini suasana koridor pasti menjadi gempar.

Mata emerald Toushiro terbelalak mendengar pernyataan sang remaja berambut orange. Untuk sementara waktu mulutnya ternganga bagaikan ikan emas dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena terlalu syok.

"J-jangan bercanda! Ayahku tidak mungkin maho!" kata Toushiro dengan nada terkejut.

"Aku melihatnya... Ichimaru-sensei dan Aizen-sensei... " belum selesai Ichigo berbicara, tiba-tiba ia merasakan hembusan nafas di belakang lehernya.

"Aku dan Gin kenapa?" tanya sebuah suara dari belakangnya.

Terkejut, dengan spontan Ichigo melompat menjauh sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya. Ternyata pemilik suara itu adalah Aizen Sousuke. Sang guru matematika tersenyum ramah tetapi penuh sugestif kepadanya.

"Uh'uh... tidak ada apa-apa..." kata Ichigo sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan panik.

"Hm... kurasa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang diriku dan Gin?" tanya Aizen.

Ichigo menelan ludahnya, "Ah... ha... ha... pasti sensei salah dengar!" Ichigo sambil tertawa gugup. Ia mengalihkan mata coklatnya kesamping –tidak ingin melihat tatapan curiga dan mengintimidasi sang guru matematika.

"Owh... begitu kah?" tanya Aizen sambil tersenyum ramah yang dibuat-buat –senang melihat siswa berambut orangenya mulai panik, "Baiklah kalau begitu." Kata Aizen sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Ketika ia berpapasan dengan sang remaja berambut orange, Aizen menepuk pundak Ichigo dan berbisik pelan kepadanya, "Aku selalu ingin menunjukan perasaanku kepada Gin. Sayangnya ia tidak pernah menyadari perasaanku." Setelah itu sang guru matematika pergi meninggalkan siswa berambut orangenya yang ternganga mendengar pernyataannya.

Mata Ichigo terbelalak –mengerti apa yang sang guru matematika coba katakan kepadanya, 'Ichimaru-sensei bukan maho, tetapi yang maho itu hanya Aizen-sensei.' Kata Ichigo dalam hati.

"Kurosaki!" panggil Toushiro menyadarkan Ichigo dari syoknya.

"Uh'uh... ada apa?" tanya Ichigo masih sedang mengumpulkan rohnya yang melayang.

"Kau melihat ayahku dan Aizen-sensei kenapa?" tanya Toushiro dengan tatapan antara khawatir dan penasaran.

"Tidak jadi... " jawab Ichigo. Akhirnya ia berhasil menangkap roh terakhirnya yang melayang.

Toushiro mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingun. Tetapi kemudian mata emerald sang bocah berambut salju berbinar senang, "Okasan!" panggil sang Toushiro senang sambil berlari menyongsong ibunya.

Dan mulut Ichigo pun kembali ternganga melihat sosok ibu Toushiro. Tidak hanya Ichigo... mulut laki-laki normal manapun akan ternganga lebar jika melihat ibu sang bocah berambut salju. Bagaimana tidak? Ibu sang bocah adalah Matsumoto Rangiku, artis dan model terkenal hingga jika kau pergi ke kota, maka kau bisa melihat poster sang ibu di setiap sudut kota. Sang ibu sangat terkenal berwajah sangat cantik dan bertubuh sangat sexy yang bisa membuat pria normal manapun tergila-gila padanya.

"A-aaa..." hanya satu huruf itu yang keluar dari mulut Ichigo mengetahui bidadari yang banyak dipuja kaum pria di hadapan adalah ibu dari bocah dingin dan sok dewasa bernama Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Woah... Matsumoto Rangiku!" teriak seorang siswa ketika ia melihat ibu sang bocah berambut salju. Lalu semua pasang mata yang berada di koridor tertuju kepada sang wanita berambut pirang. Beberapa dari mereka mengeluarkan handphone mereka untuk mengambil foto kejadian bersejarah ini dan beberapa lagi mencoba mendekat untuk melihat sang bidadari lebih jelas.

"Shiro-chan... Bagaimana kabarmu, sayang?" tanya Rangiku sambil memeluk putranya diantara dua gunungnya –membuat setiap pasang mata pria, bahkan Ichigo yang berada di koridor menatap iri sang bocah berambut salju.

Tetapi berbeda dengan pemikiran orang yang berada di tempat itu, sang bocah sama sekali tidak merasa senang dan berusaha melepaskan dirinya, "Oksigen...!"

"Owh... maafkan aku!" kata Rangiku sambil melepaskan putranya, "Aku terlalu senang sampai memelukmu seerat itu." kata Rangiku sambil mencium pipi putranya –yang membuat semua pria yang melihatnya menggigit jari mereka, "Aku sangat merindukanmu."

"A-aku juga merindukanmu...Okasan." kata Toushiro pelan dengan wajah merona. Kemudian mata emerald sang bocah berubah marah menatap seorang pemuda tampan yang lebih muda dari ibunya, yang berdiri dibelakang ibunya.

"H-hai... Toushiro!" sapa pemuda itu gugup melihat tatapan dingin bocah yang ia sebut namanya. Pemuda itu adalah Matsumoto Kyou, seorang model terkenal, suami baru ibunya dan juga ayah tirinya.

"Untukmu Hitsugaya!" kata Toushiro dingin sambil terus menatap sang pemuda tampan yang mulai ketakutan dengan dingin dan tajam.

'Bagaimana mungkin seorang bocah berusia 13 tahun memiliki tatapan mata semengerikan itu.' pikir Kyou sambil merinding.

"Okasan... kenapa kau mengajak pria itu!" tanya Toushiro kesal sambil menunjuk wajah Kyou.

Sejak awal, Toushiro tidak suka ibunya menikah dengan Kyou. Itulah alasan kenapa ia tetap memakai nama keluarga Rangiku sebelum menikah dengan Kyou dan tinggal bersama nenek dari Rangiku sebelum akhirnya sang neneknya meninggal satu bulan sebelum ia pindah ke sekolah ini. Dari pada harus tinggal bersama Kyou yang dibencinya, Toushiro lebih memilih tinggal sendirian di rumah mendiang neneknya. Sampai akhirnya Gin mengetahuinya dan mengajaknya tinggal di asrama karena ia mengkhwatirkannya.

"Shiro-chan, itu tidak sopan." Kata Rangiku sedih, "Bagaimanapun ia sekarang ayahmu."

Melihat hal itu, Toushiro memelingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak suka melihat ibunya beredih, "Cih... aku tidak mengakuinya."

Untuk sementara waktu, suasana menjadi hening sampai mata biru Rangiku mendapati Ichigo. Kemudian sang wanita berambut pirang mendekati Ichigo dan tersenyum kepadanya, yang membuat wajah Ichigo merona sangat merah.

'Hentikan Ichigo! Kau sudah memiliki Rukia!' kata Ichigo kepada dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Dalam benaknya ia membayangankan menampar dirinya sendiri.

"Kau Kurosaki Ichigo ya? wah... sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu. Sekarang kau sudah besar ya!" kata Rangiku.

"Eh?" tanya Ichigo bingung. ia tidak ingat pernah bertemu sang wanita berambut pirang sebelumnya.

"Eh... kau tidak ingat ya?" tanya Rangiku kecewa sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kepada sang remaja berambut orange –membuat wajah sang remaja berambut orange merona sangat merah.

'Wah... aku beruntung bisa melihat wajah Matsumoto Rangiku sedekat ini!' kata Ichigo dalam hati. Tetapi sayangnya utopia Ichigo hanya sesaat. Pasalnya, tak lama kemudian terdengar suara yang sangat familiar memanggil namanya, "I-chi-gooo...! Maaf papa datang terlambat!"

Kemudian dengan wajah pucat Ichigo membalikan tubuhnya dan berhadapan dengan tinju ungkapan rasa sayang orang-yang-terakhir-kali-ia-cek-adalah-ayah-kandungnya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari wajahnya. Tetapi, belum tinju Isshin menyentuh wajah Ichigo, sang ayah antik terpelanting oleh drop kick telak seorang remaja berambut biru yang tertarik datang ke tempat itu setelah mendengar ada artis terkenal datang.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan kepada Ichigoku, kakek tua?" desis Grimmjow marah. Aura pembunuh berkobar-kobar di sekitarnya.

Dan untuk pertama kali sepanjang hidupnya, Ichigo mengkhawatirkan ayahnya yang terkapar berdarah-darah di lantai.

~H~

"Baik... berkat Renji, kehidupan sekolahku yang damai menjadi kacau." Gumam Ichigo sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya. Sekarang ini ia sedang berada di UKS karena tadi ayahnya tak sadarkan diri setelah menerima drop kick Grimmjow, "Tetapi dibandingkan dengan hal itu, hari ini jauh lebih buruk! Aku harap aku tidak pernah terlahir didunia ini."

Kurosaki Ichigo, seorang remaja berusia 16 tahun, menobatkan bahwa hari ini adalah hari terburuk sepanjang 16 tahun ia hidup di dunia. Hanya dengan 2 kata ajaib yang dilontarkan sahabatnya 'Kau Maho', kehidupan sekolahnya yang tenang dan damai menjadi berantakan. Tetapi hal itu tak seberapa dibandingkan dengan kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini. Kehidupan sekolahnya yang berantakan, hari ini akan benar-benar hancurkan menjadi debu.

Sekarang ini, di depan matanya seorang remaja berambut biru sedang memijat-mijat bahu orang-yang-terkahir-ia-cek-adalah-ayah-kandungnya yang duduk di ranjang UKS. Selama ini Ichigo ingin percaya bahwa ia tidak terlahir dari gen orang antik di hadapannya. Tetapi sayangnya hal itu sudah terbukti secara klinis bahwa Kurosaki Isshin adalah ayah kandungnya. Andai ia bisa memilih, Ichigo lebih memilih tidak di lahir ke dunia dari pada harus terlahir dengan membawa gen orang paling antik sedunia bernama Kurosaki Isshin dalam tubuhnya.

"Papa-sama... maafkan perbuatan tidak sopanku tadi." Kata Grimmjow dengan nada menyesal, yang membuat Ichigo hampir terkena serangan jantung mendengarnya, sambil terus memijat bahu Isshin.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, senior tahun kedua yang paling ditakuti di seluruh penjuru sekolah SMA berasrama khusus putra Karakura, meminta maaf kepada orang-yang-tidak-ingin-ia-akui-sebagai-ayahnya, 'Ah... ha... ha... aku pasti sedang bermimpi.' Ichigo tertawa garing dalam hati sambil membenturkan dahinya ke dinding terdekat. Bukannya terbangun dari mimpinya, Ichigo malahmelihat bintang-bintang berrotasi mengelilingi kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Grimmjow-kun, Papa-sama sudah memaafkanmu." jawab Isshin sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Grimmjow. Di sudut bibirnya nampak bintang bersinar cemerlang.

'Uh'uh... kurasa aku harus memeriksakan telingaku ke rumah sakit nanti.' pikir Ichigo sambil mengorek-ngorek telinganya dengan jari kelingkingnya, 'Papa-sama? Panggilan macam apa itu?' tanya Ichigo dalam hari. Bulu roma di belakang lehernya berdiri mendengar panggilan menggelikan itu.

"Papa-sama...!"panggil Grimmjow tiba-tiba dengan nada tegas yang membuat perhatian dua Kurosaki yang ada di tempat itu tertuju padanya, "A-aku... aku ingin kau menyerahkan strawber...uh'uh... maksudku Ichigo, kepadaku..." kata Grimmjow dengan nada dan wajah serius kepada Isshin. Nampak warna pink merekah di wajah sang remaja berambut biru.

Mendengar permintaan sang remaja berambut biru, Isshin memalingkan mukanya kesamping. Wajahnya terlihat seakan-akan ia sedang berfikir keras, "Grimmjow-kun..." Kemudian ia kembali menatap remaja berambut biru di hadapannya dengan serius, "Aku serahkan Ichigo kepadamu." Kata Isshin sambil memegang kedua pundak Grimmjow. Di sudut matanya mengalir air mata bahagia.

"Terima kasih... papa-sama. Aku pasti akan menjaga Ichigo dengan baik." Kata Grimmjow bahagia.

Ichigo ternganga dan terpaku di tempatnya mendengar pernyataan orang-yang-tidak-ingin-ia-akui-ayahnya. Sekarang ini ia merasa seperti berada di sebuah pulau aneh yang penghuninya adalah makhluk sejenis kodok yang bisa berbicara, tiba-tiba diculik oleh alien, kemudian dibuang ke dalam black hole dan lenyap selamanya dari sejarah.

Sementara itu, Isshin mengeluarkan foto yang selalu berada dalam dompetnya, "Masaki... hari ini putra kita satu-satunya dilamar seseorang." tangis Isshin bahagia sambil menatap foto seorang wanita cantik yang ia claim sebagai istrinya, "Putra kecil kita sudah tumbuh menjadi dewasa." tangis Isshin bahagia. Entah apakah ia tidak sadar, atau mungkin terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari, bahwa yang melamar putranya adalah seorang laki-laki dan putranya adalah laki-laki juga.

"Ichigo... mulai hari ini kita adalah tunangan!" Kata Grimmjow senang sambil memegang kedua pundak Ichigo. Matanya berkaca-kaca dengan senang sementara Ichigo muntah darah dan tak sadarkan diri dalam keadaan berdiri.

Kemudian, sang remaja berambut orange kembali tersadar ketika merasakan hawa pembunuh yang tertuju kepadanya. kemudian matanya terbelalak dan wajahnya kembali pucat melihat Byakuya berdiri di dihadapannya sambil menatapnya dengan tajam dan dingin.

"Ku-ro-sa-ki I-chi-go!" desis Byakuya. Nampak bayangan hitam muncul dari punggung sang guru sastra.

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini, mulut Ichigo kembali ternganga lebar, 'Kami-sama... kenapa banyak sekali hal mengejutkan hari ini?' tanya Ichigo dalam hati, 'Mulutku sudah lelah ternganga berkali-kali.'

"K-Kuchiki-sensei..." dengan kesadaran yang masih melayang-layang, Ichigo menyingkiran Grimmjow yang berdiri di hadapannya, "A-aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini..." kata Ichigo terbata-bata.

"Kurosaki..." kata Byakuya masih menatap Ichigo dengan tajam dan dingin, "Aku membatalkan pertunanganmu dengan Rukia!"

Dengan itu Byakuya meninggalkan sang remaja berambut orange yang ternganga dan tidak bisa berkata-apa karena terlalu syok mendengar pernyataan Byakuya.

Ichigo jatuh berlutut sambil menatap Byakuya yang berjalan dengan elegant meninggalkannya, "Habislah sudah..." kata Ichigo dengan nada penuh putus asa.

Kemudian Grimmjow muncul kembali di hadapan sang remaja orange dan memegang kedua telapak tangan sang remaja yang lebih muda darinya diantara kedua telapak tangannya yang lebar, "Tenang saja Ichigo... aku pasti akan menjagamu dengan baik." Kata Grimmjow dengan mata penuh kepastian.

Tubuh Ichigo bergetar menahan emosinya. Setelah itu terdengar suara teriakan sang remaja berambut orange menggema di seluruh penjuru sekolah, "AKU BUKAN MAHO!"

~H~

Hai mina-san...

Mengingat tugas menumpuk kusa, akhirnya kusa bisa juga menyelesaika fic ini... ^^'a

Owh iya... menanggapi masalah plagiat yang sekarang ini lagi heboh di FBI

Beneran deh... pada hal sebelumnya FBI damai-damai aja... (=.=)

Kesel juga mengingat author asli pasti sudah susah payah menulis karyanya, tapi malah dengan seenak jidatnya si miss plagiat mentranslet dan mengclaim itu miliknya

Untuk menghasilkan sebuah karya itu ga semudah bikin mie instant, 5 menit langsung jadi

Cuma buat nulis satu chappy ini kusa butuh 10 jam buat nyelesainnya.

Tau-tau ada yang seenak jidat mengclaim... Grrr... rasanya jengkel banget...

Ini pesan untuk semua yang membaca ini...

(Juga harap menjadi pertimbangan bagi yang suka ngasih flame destruktif tanpa memberi solusi)

untuk menghasilkan sebuah karya, tidak semudah waktu bikin mie instant yang Cuma butuh direbus, tunggu 5 menit udah jadi

Bahkan untuk membuat mie instant aja kita butuh proses, dalam menulispun kita juga butuh proses untuk menghasilkan sebuah cerita

satu-persatu huruf ditulis mejadi kata, yang kemudian kata itu dikumpulkan menjadi sebuah kalimat. Tidak hanya sampai disitu, kalimat-kalimat itu kemudian di rangkai menjadi sebuah paragraf yang kemudian di rangkai hingga menjadilah sebuah cerita

ya... semua itu tidak langsung jadi dan melalu proses yang lama...

kita butuh pengorbanan... waktu, tenaga dan pikiran...

Tapi di balik pengorbanan itu ada sesuatu yang membuat kita bangga dengan apa yang kita hasilkan

Sejelek apapun hasilnya... itu adalah karya kita...

Sesuatu yang kita kerjakan sedikit demi sedikit dengan penuh perjuangan dan pengorbanan...

Menjadi kebanggaan tersendiri walaupun disebut sampah oleh orang lain...

Sampah itu jauh lebih baik dari pada sebuah karya yang indah, tetapi dapat mencuri milik orang lain

Sama sekali tidak membuat bangga karena itu bukan sesuatu kita tulis dengan penuh perjuangan

Tak ada...

Andaikan dipuji, itu adalah pujian yang diberikan untuk orang yang menghasilkan karya itu!

Di mana letak bangganya?

Kalau memang jelek tulisan kita jelek, kenapa tidak berusaha untuk belajar dan memperbaikinya?

Toh... manusia itu tidak akan pernah bisa berjalan jika ia tidak belajar...

Berapa kali kalian jatuh sebelum akhirnya bisa berjalan?

Berkali-kali... tapi akhirnya kalian bisa berjalan kan?

Begitulah... semua itu butuh proses dan perjuangan

Untuk menghasilak sesuatu tak ada yang instant

Bahkan untuk membuat mie instant sekalipun...

Mind to review?

-Kusanagi-


	5. Chapter 5

Kusa persembahkan chappy ini untuk beta kusa... Karyn Schiffer

Yang membuat kusa tetep semangat untuk menulis fic 'Aku Bukan Maho!'

Arigatou untuk bantuannya... XP

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya Tite Kubo *teriak penuh putus asa*

**Aku Bukan MAHO!**

Chapter 5

"Ichigo... selamat ya!" Renji memberi selamat sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabat berambut orangenya yang baru saja menikah hari ini.

"Terima kasih Renji." jawab sang pengantin baru berambut orange sambil tersenyum lebar kepada sahabatnya. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling membahagikan sepanjang hidupnya, karena hari ini akhirnya ia bisa menikah dengan orang yang paling ia cintai.

Ichigo memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ruangan resepsi pernikahannya bercat putih bersih dengan dihiasi dengan bunga-bunga mawar berwarna-warni yang sangat indah. Semua perabotan dan taplak meja yang menghiasi ruangan itu berwarna putih bersih, begitu pula dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan. Satu setel toxido putih bersih melambangkan bertapa suci cintanya dan ritual hari ini bagi dirinya.

Sang pengantin baru tersenyum bahagia mendapati sahabat dan keluarganya mengelilinginya dengan senyuman bahagia menghiasi wajah mereka. Sementara itu di sisi ruangan, Isshin menangis terharu sambil memeluk poster besar seorang wanita cantik yang ia claim sebagai istrinya, "Hwe... Masaki, aku sama sekali tak menyangka hari seperti akan datang secepat ini." tangis Isshin bahagia.

Ichigo menatap pengantin wanita di sisinya dengan tatapan penuh cinta dan bahagia. Sang pengantin wanita mengenakan gaun putih bersih yang sangat indah. Di tangannya, ia memegang buket mawar berwarna biru langit yang sama dengan renda yang menghiasi gaun pengantinnya. Walau Ichigo tidak bisa melihat wajah istri barunya karena sebuah kelambu menutupi wajahnya, tetapi ia bisa membayangkan wajah cantik Rukia di balik tudung itu.

Ichigo merasa sedikit gugup. Ia ingin tahu apakah Rukia juga merasa bahagia menikah dengannya. Tanpa ia sadari tangannya menggapai dasi berwarna biru langit di lehernya yang berwarna sama dengan setangkai mawar di dadanya. Lalu dengan tangan gemetar, Ichigo meraih ujung kelambu yang menutupi wajah istrinya. Ia ingin melihat senyuman yang menghiasi wajah cantik Rukia yang membuktikan bahwa ia juga bahagia menikah dengannya. Tetapi belum Ichigo membuka kelambu pengantinnya, seorang gadis bertubuh mungil datang menghampirinya. Tak seperti tamu yang lain yang mengenakan pakaian serba putih, gadis itu mengenakan gaun berwarna hitam kelam.

"Ichigo... selamat ya!" kata gadis bertubuh mungil itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada sang pengantin baru berambut orange.

"Ru... Rukia!" kata Ichigo sangat terkejut. Mata coklatnya terbelalak menatap mata violet gadis yang mengulurkan tangannya kepadanya dengan sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Ichigo menatap pengantin wanita disampingnya dan Rukia secara bergantian dengan tatapan horror, 'Kalau di hadapanku ini adalah Rukia, siapa pengantin wanitaku?' tanya Ichigo dalam hati sambil menjauhi pengantin wanitanya dengan panik. Ia tidak mungkin menikah dengan wanita lain selain Rukia karena ia hanya mencintai Rukia.

Sang pengantin wanita mengepalkan sebelah tangannya di depan dadanya dan menundukan kepalanya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Nampaknya ia sangat terluka dengan sikap sang pengantin berambut orange.

"Maaf, pasti ada sebuah kesalahan di sini. Aku tidak mungkin menikah dengan gadis lain selain Rukia." Kata Ichigo sambil menarik Rukia mendekatinya dan memeluknya erat.

Tetapi kemudian tiba-tiba Byakuya datang dan mengayunkan sebuah katana kepadanya –yang membuatnya menjauh dari Rukia, "Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh my lovely daughter dengan tangan kotormu, Kurosaki!" desis Byakuya dingin sambil mengacungkan katananya kepada Ichigo. Mata abu-abunya menatap sang pengantin berambut orange dengan tajam seperti hewan buas yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

Wajah Ichigo menjadi pucat mengenali katana itu. Katana itu adalah Senbonzakura, katana turun-temurun keluarga Kuchiki yang bisa memotong baja dalam sekali tebas seperti memotong kertas. Sekali katana itu menyentuh lehernya, bahkan tanpa ia sadari kepalanya sudah terpisah dari badannya.

"Ta... tapi..." belum Ichigo sempat membela dirinya, pengantin wanitanya mendekatinya dan mencengkram lengannya dengan tenaga luar biasa hingga sang pengantin berambut orange bisa mendengar tulangnya retak.

"Ichigo... " akhirnya sang pengantin wanita mengeluarkan suaranya yang membuat wajah Ichigo berubah biru, karena suara sang pengantin wanita bukan suara wanita melainkan suara pria yang sangat familiar baginya.

Lalu dalam satu gerakan cepat sang pengantin jadi-jadian membuka kelambu yang menutupi wajahnya menampakkan wajah tampan Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, "Hai... strawberry!" sapa sang pemuda berambut sambil menyeringai lebar kepada Ichigo, "Aku sangat senang karena akhirnya kita menikah..."

"TIDAAAKKK!"

~H~

"TIDAAAKKK!" teriak seorang remaja berambut orange sejadi-jadinya. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat dingin mengucur dari sekujur tubuhnya. Lalu dengan panik dan nafas tak beraturan, sang remaja berambut orange memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Menyadari bahwa ia berada di kamar asramanya, ia menghela nafasnya lega.

"Syukurlah..." kata sang remaja berambut orange lega karena semua kejadian yang dialaminya hanyalah mimpi buruk.

"Syukurlah... rambut orangemu!" Kata Renji tiba-tiba muncul dari sisi tempat Ichigo dengan wajah kesal dan memukul kepala sang remaja berambut orange.

"Hei... apa yang kau lakukan? itu sakit!" kata Ichigo kesal sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang dipukul Renji.

"Aku lebih sakit, bodoh!" kata Renji sambil menunjukan benjolan besar di belakang kepalanya, "Jangan tiba-tiba berteriak sekeras itu ketika orang berusaha menyelamatkan dirimu dari terlambat, bodoh!"

Ichigo tertawa dalam hati. Nampaknya sang remaja berambut merah terjungkal karena terkejut mendengar teriakkannya saat ia berusaha membangunkan dirinya.

"Lain kali, aku tidak akan membangunkanmu lagi." gumam Renji kesal sambil mengikat rambutnya. Lalu kemudian ia tersenyum puas melihat bayangan rambut nanas merahnya berdiri sempurna di cermin.

"Aku... tidak mau masuk kelas!" kata Ichigo sambil menarik selimutnya dan menutupi kepala orangenya.

Renji menghela nafasnya. Sejak tragedi kunjungan wali siswa kemarin, sahabat berambut orangenya kelihatan kurang bersemangat. Kemudian ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, mengingat kejadian kemarin.

Tiba-tiba saja Ichigo datang dan menangis di kasurnya saat ia sedang mencari-cari cemilan milik sang remaja berambut orangenya yang sering ia sembunyikan di bawah kasurnya. Sang remaja berambut orange terlalu sibuk meratapi nasibnya sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia pergi mengendap-endap keluar ruangan dengan satu kantong penuh cemilan miliknya.

Baik... Tentu saja semua kejadian itu terjadi setelah sang remaja berambut orange membantai orang-yang-tidak-ingin-ia-akui-sebagai-ayahnya hingga tidak bisa di kenali orang lagi.

"Baiklah... tetapi setidaknya makanlah sesuatu!" kata Renji sambil melempar sebungkus kecil biskuit kepada sahabatnya. Lalu ketika ia mendengar sahabatnya menggumamkan 'terima kasih', sang remaja berambut merah segera melarikan diri dari dalam kamar.

"Syukurlah! Akhirnya Renji berhenti mencuri cemilanku dan membeli cemilannya sendiri." kata sang remaja berambut orange sambil Ichigo memperhatikan bungkus biskuit kecil di tangannya. Itu adalah salah satu biskuit kesukaannya. Kemudian ia membuka bungkus biskuit itu dan mulai memakannya.

'Selai strawberry? Aku baru tahu Renji juga suka strawberry.' pikir sang remaja berambut orange sambil menikmati biskuit di tangannya. Tetapi kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu dan memeriksa cadangan cemilan miliknya yang ia sembunyikan di bawah kasurnya. Sang remaja berambut orange terbelalak melihat tak ada satupun cemilannya tersisa.

"RENNNJIII...!"

~H~

"Hu'uh... mie ramennya satu porsi." Ichigo memesan makanan di kantin saat jam makan siang. Walaupun enggan, akhirnya sang remaja berambut orange masuk kelas pada jam pelajaran kedua. Tak lama kemudian seorang wanita berkaca mata membawakan pesanannya, "Terimakasih Isane-san."

Setelah itu sang remaja berambut orange duduk tempat duduk di samping wali kelasnya yang merupakan satu-satunya tempat kosong saat itu, "Selamat siang Ichimaru-sensei." sapa Ichigo kepada guru berambut peraknya yang nampak muram.

"Selamat siang Kurosaki-kun." jawab Ichimaru dengan nada tidak bersemangat. Nampaknya ia ada masalah lagi dengan putranya. Ichigo menyadarinya karena selama pelajaran sang guru berambut perak, Toushiro tidak mau melihat ke arah ayahnya

Saat Ichigo sedang menikmati mie ramennya dengan damai, tiba-tiba Aizen datang dan duduk di antara sang guru berambut perak dan dirinya, "Gin..." panggil Aizen sambil memeluk pundak sang guru berambut perak dari belakang. Terbiasa dengan kelakuan sahabatnya, Gin tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Oh... hai Sousuke!" sapa Gin kepada sahabatnya dengan nada tidak bersemangat. Kemudian ia menyendok spageti dari piringnya dengan garpu dan membawanya ke mulutnya. Tetapi sebelum garpu itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya, Aizen menangkap tangannya dan mengalihkan garpu itu ke mulutnya.

Mata Ichigo derdenyit-denyit. Mungkin wali kelasnya menganggap kejadian itu sebagai hal biasa. Tetapi sang remaja berambut orange yang mengetahui sang guru matematika adalah seorang maho dan menyukai wali kelasnya, merasa tidak enak perasaan melihat kejadian itu.

"Oh... rupanya ada Kurosaki-kun!" kata sang guru matematika, menyadari keberadaan sang remaja berambut orange, dengan senyuman penuh arti menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Selamat siang Aizen-sensei." Sapa Ichigo. Ia bersiap-siap melarikan diri tempat itu karena ia merasa tidak enak dengan keberadaan sang guru maho. Tetapi sebelum ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, Aizen menangkap pundaknya dan menahannya di tempat duduknya.

"Aku harap kau cukup pintar dengan tidak mengatakan kepada Gin tentang apa yang aku katakan kepadamu kemarin," bisik Aizen pelan kepada siswa berambut orangenya, "atau kejadian di ruang kesehatan kemarin akan menjadi head line buletin sekolah bulan ini." tambah sang guru matematika dengan nada lembut tetapi mengancam.

Ichigo tersentak kaget. Bagaimana mungkin sang guru matematika mengetahui kejadian yang terjadi di ruang kesehatan kemarin? Padahal selain dirinya, Grimmjow dan orang-yang-tidak-ingin-ia-akui-sebagai-ayahnya, tidak ada orang lain di ruangan itu.

Wajah Ichigo menjadi pucat membayangkan head line buletin sekolahnya berjudul 'Kurosaki Ichigo, Maho Baru, Bertunangan Dengan Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez'. Ia lebih memilih mati dari pada menjadi selebrity dadakan di sekolahnya karena kejadian memalukan itu, "Uh'uh... aku mengerti." Jawab Ichigo pelan.

~H~

Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir berbunyi, menandakan pelajaran terakhir hari selesai, "Baiklah pelajaran hari ini sampai disini." Kata Kurotsuchi Mayuri, sang guru biologi yang aneh dan sedikit tidak waras.

Lalu seluruh siswa dengan bersemangat membereskan bukunya –bersiap meninggalkan laboratorium. Mereka merasa sangat bahagia karena akhirnya jam pelajaran sang guru tidak waras berakhir. Mereka tidak tahan dengan pemikiran tidak waras sang guru biologi yang kabarnya bisa membuat orang menjadi gila bila berada di dekatnya lebih dari 2 jam.

"Kalian... Jangan lupa mengerjakan tugas kalian jika kalian tidak ingin berakhir seperti kodok ini." ancam sang guru biologi sambil menunjukan sebuah toples berisi kodok diawetkan yang selalu dibawanya ke manapun ia pergi.

Seluruh siswa yang berada dalam ruangan merinding melihat keadaan mengenaskan kodok itu. Beberapa dari mereka bersyukur kepada kami-sama bahwa mereka terlahir sebagai manusia dan bukan kodok, sementara beberapa siswa lagi berdoa agar roh kodok malang itu bisa beristirahat dengan damai.

Seorang siswa berambut orange menghela nafasnya lega ketika akhirnya sang guru biologi pergi meninggalkan laboratorium sambil menggumamkan kata 'sibuk' dan 'percobaan baru'. Dalam hati, sang remaja berambut orange berdoa agar makhluk malang, yang menjadi kelinci percobaan baru sang guru tidak waras, diberi ketabahan dan rohnya bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Amien...

Lalu setelah itu sang remaja berambut orange mengambil handphonenya dari dalam tasnya dan menyalakannya kembali. Ichigo matikan handphonenya selama jam pelajaran, karena ia tidak mau mengambil resiko dimutilasi oleh guru biologinya karena handphonenya berdering saat jam pelajaran. Begitu handphonenya menyala, ia mendapati panggilan tak terjawab dan satu pesan dari Rukia:

_Hubungi aku begitu handphonemu nyala, bodoh!_ -Rukia-

Ichigo menelan ludahnya, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk menelepon tunangannya. Tak lama, seorang gadis berteriak kepadanya dari seberang telepon.

"Bodoh... apa yang kau lakukan kali ini hingga membuat otou-samaku membatalkan pertunangan kita lagi?" teriak Rukia kesal.

Ichigo menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Baik... ini bukan pertama kalinya, Byakuya membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Rukia. Sebelumnya, Byakuya pernah membatalkan pertunangannya karena sang guru sastra menemukan majalah playboy milik Renji di dalam tasnya.

Setelah susah payah, akhirnya ia berhasil meyakinkan sang guru sastra bahwa majalah itu bukan miliknya dan tidak sengaja berada dalam tasnya. Setelah kejadian itu, ia membantai sahabat berambut merahnya dan mengancamnya agar tidak pernah membawa majalah playboy masuk ke dalam kamar asrama mereka lagi.

"Uh'uh... itu hanya salah paham." Kata Ichigo gugup. Lalu setelah itu ia menceritakan semua kejadian yang menimpanya sejak hari Renji menobatkannya sebagai maho sampai kejadian di ruang kesehatan kemarin.

Selesai Ichigo menceritakan semua pengalaman mengenaskannya, sang remaja berambut orange mengerutkan dahinya dalam mendengar tunangannya tertawa keras di seberang telepon. Ia bisa membayangkan sang gadis bermata violet tertawa sejadi-jadinya hingga berguling-guling di atas kasurnya. Yah... setidaknya dalam bayangannya tunangannya nampak sangat sexy berguling di atas kasurnya.

Ichigo tersentak dari imajinasi liarnya ketika ia mendengar tunangannya memanggil namanya dari seberang telepon, "Ichigo... halo... apa kau masih disana?" tanya Rukia.

"Uh'uh... ya Rukia?" tanya Ichigo. Ia bersyukur Rukia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang merona merah dari telepon.

"Pantas saja aku merasa aneh saat Otou-sama mengatakan bahwa kau bertunangan lagi dengan salah satu siswa di sana, karena sejauh yang aku tahu SMA berasrama Karakura adalah sekolah khusus laki-laki." Kata Rukia. Ichigo bisa mendengar sang gadis bermata violet berusaha menahan tawanya di antara ucapannya.

"Kau marah?" tanya Ichigo khawatir.

"Tidak... kenapa aku harus marah?" jawab Rukia.

"Sial padahal aku khawatir setengah mati." Kata Ichigo kesal. Tapi ia tersenyum lega mengetahui tunanganya tidak marah.

Rukia tertawa mendengar pernyataan tunangannya, "Aku akan membantumu menjelaskanya kepada Otou-sama. Kau juga... berjuanglah disana." Kata Rukia dengan suara lembut.

"Baiklah... terima kasih, Rukia." Kata Ichigo sambil menyandarkan punggungnya, yang tegang selama percakapan, ke kursinya. Sang remaja berambut orange tersenyum bahagia karena ia memiliki tunangan yang sangat pengertian.

"Bye... Ichigo." kata Rukia dari seberang telepon.

"Bye... Rukia."

Setelah itu ia memutus telepon dan mengangkat kedua tangan ke udara dengan perasaan lega, "Ah... aku merasa sangat bahagia." Kata sang remaja berambut orange.

Lalu tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah tangan di pundaknya, "Baik... aku senang karena kau bahagia, Kurosaki!" kata sang pemilik tangan.

Kemudian sang remaja berambut orange membalikan tubuhnya dan berhadapan dengan kapten kendonya yang sudah mengenakan seragam kendo, "Tapi kau harus latihan kendo hari ini atau Zaraki-sensei akan mencincangmu menjadi kornet." tambah sang kapten bermata hijau sambil menyeret sang remaja berambut orange.

Mata coklat Ichigo terbelalak, bisa dipastikan ia akan bertemu dengan Grimmjow di doujo, "TIDAK... AKU TIDAK MAU PERGI KE SANA!" teriak Ichigo sambil mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman kaptennya.

~H~

Hai mina-san... XD

Ga kerasa Aku Bukan Maho! udah nyampe Chappy 5

Di chappy sebelumnya, kusa dapet repiw tentang Grimm manggil Isshin papa-sama

Jujur aja, Kusa juga dapet ide itu tiba-tiba... XD

Abis... kayanya bakal lucu kalau Grimm panggil Isshin papa-sama, ternyta beneran lucu ya?

Akhir-akhir ini kusa lagi suka baca panpic pair IchixGrimm *plak- ga ada yang tanya*

(tapi ga dijamin fic ini bakal jadi IchixGrimm ya... XP)

Tetapi, kusa tetap cinta Hitsugaya dan suka pair HitsuxKarin... X3

Gomen chappy sebelumnya kusa ga bales repiw... *digaplokin repiwer*

Yosh... Saatnya bales repiw time... XD

~The Sirius of Black Daria~

Ha ha ha... kusa juga kasian sama Ichi, tapi kusa juga suka liat Ichi menderita *dibankai Ichigo*

Isshin... mang suka bikin Ichi menderita *tos sama Isshin* XD

Arigatou udah repiw

~Ddai Parkir~

Arigatou udah mampir dan repiw fanfic kusa... X3

Ditunggu repiwnya lagi, kalau ga kusa akan ngambek...

Wkwkwk *tertawa mengancam*

Arigatou... Pesan Ddai akan kusa inget... XD

~Luna 'ruru' Kuchiki~

Hai Ruru... salam kenal juga... ^^

Ha ha ha... iya ga papa kug

tapi nti repiw lagi ya *digaplok ruru*

Yosh... dengan senang hati, silahkan difave... XD

Arigatou udah repiw

~Yue Heartphilia~

Arigatou... *nunduk-nunduk*

Maho ntu kepanjangan manusia homo... XD

Sebenernya istilah itu kusa dapet dari teman kusa

Hm... untuk sementara ini kusa belum pingin buat cerita ini tamat

Tapi Kusa berencana membuat fic ini jadi short multy chappy

Mungkin fic ini ga akan lebih dari 10 chappy

Arigatou udah repiw

~Akai~

Arigatou udah mampir dan repiw... XD

Repiw lagi yak... XP *digaplok akai*

~zakiyyah~

Arigatou... ^^

Loh? Kepanjangan ya?

Habis kayanya kalau belum enak di buat paragraf baru, kusa ga bikin paragraf baru

Gomen, kusa juga ga begitu ngerti soal penulisan yang baik dan benar sih...

kusa coba perbaiki deh... =D

Arigatou udah repiw

~nibi~

Arigatou

Ha ha ha...

Kusa juga ngerasa begitu, tapi juga seneng bikin Ichi menderita... XD

Arigatou udah repiw

~yoseeibi~

Mungkin karena dy pingin nyari sensasi aja, tapi biarlah

Wah... Yuki yang sabar ya

Arigatou udah repiw Yoseeibi

Kusa tunggu loh repiw dari Yuki lagi... ^^

~shiroxhyou~

Iya ga apa-apa ku hyou... ^^

Hyou udah repiw aja, kusa udah seneng...

Wah... kegiatan hyou banyak banget... yang semangat ya... =D

Buat nulis satu chappy itu bisa tergantung genre cerita yang di tulis

Buat humor lumayan susah, tapi romance lebih susah... XP

(Makanya kusa lebih suka nulis genre family yang lebih simple... XD)

Satu chappy bisa nyampe 10 jam (tapi ga langsung 10 jam full) karena kusa harus hati-hati untuk mengurangi typo (ngetik pake 10 jari sering typo)

selain itu kusa juga berpikir dulu bagaimana cerita itu akan berjalan selanjutnya untuk chappy depannya juga

terus.. Kusa juga harus bulak-balik kata yang udah kusa tulis (pake copas) agar lebih enak yang dibaca dan memperhatikan pemilihan kata

yah... pokonya untuk menghasilkan satu chappy aja sejarahnya panjangn deh... XD

Ha ha ha

Bener... itu lagu yang cocok banget buat Ichi... XD

Arigatou udah repiw walaupun lagi cape

~TheCalvaroGirl~

Ho ho ho... untuk saat ini di maapkan... XP

Hayo... dijaga suaranya, jangan sampe di tegur lagi

*plak- sendirinya juga sering ditegur penjaga warnet*

Arigatou udah repiw, ditunggu repiw selanjutnya... XP

~Divine Oxalyth~

Yosh... untuk vinne, selalu kusa maapkan... X3

Ha ha ha

Boleh ketawa kaya orang gila, tapi jangan gila beneran ya... XD

(nanti kusa di marahin mama vinne)

Yosh... Arigatou udah repiw

~Putri Luna~

Hai Luna... ^^

Arigatou udah repiw

Ichi jadi maho atau ga, kita lihat perkembangan ceritanya

~Krad Hikari vi Titania~

Arigatou udah di fave

He he he

Iya... kusa pikir mungkin akan lebih gampang dimengerti kalau ceritanya ga begitu panjang *plak- bilang aja males nulis*

Sebernya id maho itu kusa dapet dari temen kusa kug... XP

Kalau di tempat kusa, id maho ntu udah sering di pake... XD

~Karyn Schiffer~

Kalau fic ini fic paling favorite nona, maka repiw nona yang ini fave kusa... XD

Hag hag hag

Bukan Cuma nona yang ngakak baca fic kusa,

Kusa juga ngakak baca repiw nona...XD

Andai repiw bisa difave, pasti kusa fave deh repiw nona yang atu nie

Wkwkw

Konyol banget... shangad... amad...XD

Seperti bisa beta kusa, matanya tajem yak... XP

Dasar, ternyata banyak banget typonya... pada hal perasaan udah hati-hati nulisnya

Yosh... fic HimexUlquinya di tunggu ya nona...

Kusa rasa fic itu ga bakal bisa jadi oneshot, minimal 2-shot

~Yoichidea mlzlogin~

Kusa: Ichi-chan... para reader banyak loh yang ngerestuin tunangan ma Grimm-nii. Gimana? Mau terima Grimmy ga? *dicaplok pantera*

Ichi: Gw buka maho! *sewot*

Kusa: iya... itu judul fic ini... mau kan? XD

Ichi: ... *menatap kusa nista* (ni anak waras ga sih?)

Arigatou udah repiw! ^^

~arisucci~

Kusa setuju sama arisu...

Ha ha ha

Arigatou...

Entah kenapa, kusa tiba-tiba ide itu

Yosh... Arigatou udah repiw

Tetap semangat nulis IOM... kusa tunggu... XD

~Aki gak punya akun~

Arigatou... he he he... jadi malu... ^^

Arigatou udah repiw, gomen lulurnya jadi retak... XD

Ditunggu repiw selanjutnya... XD

~Ellechi~

Kusa: wah... Ichi-nii, banyak yang simpati sama ichi-nii... XD

Ichi: kalau begitu berhenti nyiksa gw... D*dul! Lagian sejak kapan gw izinin lu panggil gw Ichi-nii? *sewot*

Kusa: yah... tapi kalau kusa berhenti nyiksa Ichi-nii, nanti panpicnya tamat

Ichi: kalau begitu, biar riwayat lu yang gw tamatin... *ngebankai kusa*

Kusa: ... *kabur*

Arigatou udah repiw! ^^

Kusa tahu nulis repiw itu ga gampang, tapi...

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


End file.
